


I'll Make It Up To You

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, freezewald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: There is no plot here. Just some nice smutty goodness between Oswald and Victor.





	I'll Make It Up To You

"Victor, put me down this instant!" Oswald yelled, his small fists pounding against the much larger man's back. "You can't just manhandle me like this! I was in the middle of a conversation!" 

"You mean in the middle of a tirade?" Victor chuckled softly, carrying Oswald from the room. The dark haired man had been yelling and throwing things so Victor had done what any boyfriend would do. Scooped him up, threw him over his shoulder and carried him out of his office. 

"It was not a tirade! Those .. those people," Oswald spat, still hanging over Victor's shoulder, "will show me some respect. They will understand who is in charge. I am not someone who should be underestimated." 

"I know little bird, and I'm certain they are well aware of it as well." Victor's hand slid teasingly over Oswald's ass before giving it a playful smack. "But you need to not get so worked up. It's not good for you." 

Oswald groaned at the slap to his ass. Victor always knew how to calm his tantrums. Granted, he also knew how to rile him up in a completely different way. "Victor," the name came from his lips almost sounding like a warning. 

"Oswald," came the laughing reply. 

"I hate you sometimes," he sighed, finally relaxing and just letting himself drape over Victor's shoulder. 

"You don't mean that. You just hate that I can get you to calm down." 

With a deep rumbling chuckle, Victor sat Oswald down on an end table in the sitting room. Pressing his cool body between his thighs he leaned down to kiss him hard. 

Oswald could never resist those lips on his, or the way Victor's body felt against him. His legs came up to wrap around Victor's hips, dragging him in closer. As they kissed his fingers tangled in the soft, snow white locks on his lover's head. 

"You are infuriating," he whispered, tugging softly at his hair. 

"Oh and you are a walk in the park," Victor teased, his lips moving down Oswald's jaw to his neck. The pale skin of his neck always seemed to fascinate his lover. His lips were insistent, sucking at the skin, leaving a deep purple mark.

"Do you always have to leave such visible marks?" Oswald groaned, locking his ankles under Victor's ass. 

"You love it," he teased, letting his teeth graze against the mark he just made. 

And Victor was right, he did love it. He loved wearing the marks of this man proudly. Showing to the world that he belonged to him. That he had this handsome man in his life. Someone who truly loved and desired him. It was more than Oswald had ever dared to imagine. 

Large nimble fingers began tugging Oswald's tie open, moving to the buttons of his expensive dress shirt. As each inch of his pale flesh was exposed, Victor's lips explored it. Oswald's green eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, his fingers once more tangling in the older man's hair. It all felt so amazing, and his previous anger seemed to ebb away. All he wanted to focus on was this sexy man in front of him. 

Pushing his shirt open, Victor's lips trailed over his stomach, kissing gently along the scar there. It always caught Oswald by surprise how tender he could be, and how he seemed to worship him. No one had ever treated him with such reverence. 

Kneeling before him, Victor made himself comfortable between his spread thighs, his chemical blue eyes twinkling as he met Oswald's gaze. Slowly he ran his cheek against his groin, feeling how hard he already was. "Is this what I do to you, little bird?" he purred, pressing open mouthed kisses to his clothed erection. 

His breath stuttered out of him as he looked down into those eyes. The look on his lover's face caused him to shiver. He always made him feel so desired. "Yes, Victor," he breathed out, almost not recognizing his own voice. "I .. I can't help it." 

"Shhh, little bird. I'm glad I have this effect on you." His fingers moved to unzip his slacks, reaching in to wrap his long fingers around Oswald's cock. Slowly he stroked him, his fingers tips sliding up to tease the head of his erection. 

Biting back a moan, Oswald's hips pressed into his hand, the table beneath him creaking. But he paid no mind to that. He was far too focused on the feeling of those cold fingers sliding over his heated flesh. It always felt so amazing. His eyes went wide as Victor lowered his lips over him. His head pressing back against the wall as he spread his thighs further. "Oh Victor," he whimpered, fingers immediately tangling in his hair. 

Giving a soft chuckle around his cock, Victor began to bob over him. His tongue flattening against the underside of Oswald's cock. There was nothing he enjoyed more than bringing his lover this type of pleasure. It was something he could never get enough of. The way he would moan, the way his fingers would pull on his hair. It drove him mad with desire, his own cock swelling painfully in his pants. 

His movements became quicker, his eyes locked on Oswald's face. His mouth hanging open and his eyes closed. He looked so beautiful like that. Just wanton and giving in to the pleasure he was giving him. Reaching up, Victor's hand teased along Oswald's balls, causing the smaller man to buck up into his mouth. It almost choked him, but he didn't care. 

"Victor .. please," he whined. "I ... oh fuck." Oswald was almost past the ability to form a coherent thought. The mouth that was on him was far too skilled. But he didn't want to end this way. "I .. I need you. I need you inside of me. Please," he begged. 

Pulling off of him with a loud pop, Victor teasingly licked along the head of his cock. "You sound so desperate, little bird. How badly do you want me?" 

"Victor, Victor, please don't tease," he whimpered. "I need you. I ... God, I feel so empty without you." 

Moving to stand up, Victor jerked Oswald's slacks off. He just stopped and stared at him for a moment. Naked from the waist down, his shirt hanging open. He looked so needy, so desperate. "Fuck, do you know how sexy you look right now? Spread out like that for me. Your cock so hard. Oswald, I swear you're going to be the death of me." 

Reaching over to the drawer in the table, he fished around until he found what he was looking for. "I'm so glad you started hiding a stash of lube around the house," he laughed.   
"It makes these types of thing so much easier." Squirting the liquid onto his fingers, he pressed Oswald's legs back. Teasing his entrance, he leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.   
"My beautiful bird," he cooed, pressing two fingers inside of him. 

Biting at Victor's bottom lip, he groaned. Those two fingers felt so good as they stretched him, but it wasn't enough. They didn't compare to the girth of Victor's cock. "Please," whined, tugging on his white t-shirt. "Victor, I need you. Not your fingers." 

"Hush, I don't want to hurt you. Just be a bit patient. I promise I will make you sing." His lips trailed to the other side of Oswald's neck, leaving a matching mark there. Victor's fingers curled inside of him, pressing against his prostate. 

"Oh .. oh fuck. Fuck me. Right now. I .. I can't wait. I need you," Oswald all but demanded, as he tugged on Victor's hair. 

"God you are so needy. You are great for the ego, I swear," he chuckled, slipping his fingers from Oswald. Pushing his thin pants down around his ankles, Victor's cock sprang free, slapping against his stomach. Reaching for the lube, he squirted more into his palm, making sure that Oswald was watching him as he stroked himself. 

Once he was satisfied his cock was slick enough, he moved back between Oswald's thighs. He tugged him so that his legs were pressed up against his chest, leaving his entrance exposed. "You are gorgeous, little bird," he cooed, teasing him with the head of his cock. Leaning forward he pressed himself slowly into his lover, moaning loudly as he did so. 

"You are so tight. So hot," he mumbled, leaning down to capture Oswald's lips. He kissed him hungrily as he slowly began to move. 

"Harder," he growled, tugging on Victor's lip with his teeth. "Don't you dare hold back on me." 

Oswald was as demanding in his love making as he was in every other aspect of his life. And Victor enjoyed that about him. Gripping his legs harder, his hips slammed into him repeatedly. The table beneath Oswald gave an ominous creak, but both men were too lost in the pleasure between them to pay it any attention. 

Pulling Victor's lips to his, Oswald moaned into the kiss, his cock rubbing painfully between them. He was so hard and he felt so full. It was pure bliss. Moving a hand down to his cock, he began to stroke himself in time with Victor's almost brutal thrusts. 

Moving one hand to the wall above Oswald's head, Victor leaned his full weight against him, driving his cock in deeper. The tip of him brushing against that spot that made stars dance in front of Oswald's vision. "Oh .. oh God, right there Victor. Please .. please don't stop." 

All Victor could do was groan loudly as Oswald's walls squeezed so tightly around him. He was close, but he wanted his lover to come first. It was always that way. Oswald's pleasure and happiness was his greatest concern. Leaning into him, his teeth dug into the skin where his neck and shoulder met. That was all it took for Oswald. He came hard, coating his stomach and hand with his release. His eyes rolled back in his head as he gripped Victor tightly. 

Victor's pace didn't slow at all, he hammered into him, hips snapping hard. The poor table beneath Oswald couldn't handle it and the legs cracked. Victor wasn't too far gone, he managed to notice the failure in the furniture, grabbing Oswald against him before he could fall. Pressing him up against the wall, Victor cried out as he came inside of Oswald. He kept the smaller man pinned between his hard body and the wall, trembling as the aftershocks of his orgasm tingled through him. 

Once Oswald's senses returned to him, he looked down at the floor, then back to Victor's face. "That .. that was an antique," he sighed. 

Moving so Oswald's legs were wrapped around his waist, Victor kissed him slowly. "I promise I'll make it up to you."


End file.
